Kyubi Sama, Please
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: KonoHigh hold many kinds of students, goth, emo, gay, bi, and straight, but what secretes does a bisexual blond have behind his blue eyes? Warning YAOI in latter chaps, and rated to be safe.
1. Red Bread

Hey, it's Kit, this is my first Yaoi, yes yes, thank you thank you. lol. Well I want some reviews tell me what you think, and no, no yaoi in this chap. It's basically a prolog. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Summary: **KonoHigh holds all kinds of students, but one student holds the secrete, what is this secrete? Naruto Uzumaki a bi student has a secrete hidden behind his smile and a pain behind thouse crystal eyes.

**Kyubi-Sama, Please**

**Chapter 1: **

Red Bread

"Hey! Wait up!" Called the blond haired 13 year old chasing the canary yellow school bus. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt, baggy blue jeans, and dark blue and black sneakers. His messy blond hair brushing in front of his crystal blue eyes and his whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Ha-ha! Just leave the outcast behind!" A brunette encouraged. His dark brown, almost onyx eyes, red tattoos under his eyes that looked like triangles down to his chin-a family tradition- and bark brown mess of hair showing his mischievous side.

"K-Kiba-kun, be nice to Naruto-kun." Kiba's expression softened as he looked down at the raven haired girl next to him. Hinata Hyuga, his girlfriend. Her pale, lavender eyes, short hair, and baggy boy-like clothes made her seem a bit braver than she really was. Kiba looked down at the shy, fragile, girl next to him and calmed his wildness down.

"Come on, guys, be mature!" The pink haired girl yelled at her immature classmates. "Hey, stop the bus, let Naruto on!"

"Aw, c'mon Sakura, you always ruin all the fun," Ino whined.

The bus screeched to a stop as most of the students moaned about letting the hyper-active blond on. Naruto's face brightened as he saw the bus door wheeze open and ran in.

"Man, thanks a lot, Sakura, I'd be in a lot of trouble if I missed the bus again!" Naruto laughed off. The blond took a seat next to his best friend, the shy Hyuga girl. Kiba let out a low growl when he saw the school's open bisexual sit down next to his girlfriend. Kiba put on an act in public since Naruto and he were really just close friends, but since Kiba is a jock, being friends with a bi would put his reputation on the line.

Kiba Inuzuka is the quarterback in KonoHigh School's football team. Naruto has other friends, too. Sakura Haruno is a volleyball player and is in the spelling club. Hinata, Naruto's closest friend, is in the gardening club, as is Ino Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka's family owns a flower shop so she is really good at what she does; Ino is also a volleyball player and a cheerleader.

Naruto looked out the window of a familiar street, the one that held his best friend, Gaara and his siblings. Naruto jumped out of his seat and stood in the hallway of the bus as the doors opened to reveal a brown haired boy that wore a white t-shirt with a red stripe and blue jean shorts that reached past his knees. This boy was Kankuro, another football player, and Gaara's older brother who was 15. Next was Temari. She has blond hair with four spiky ponytails and dark blue-green eyes. Temari wore tight dark blue pants, a studded belt, a black sleeveless shirt, a spike bracelet, a red tie, and on her shirt it said "Daddy's devil".

Last but not least, Gaara walked onto the bus. He had short red hair, pale blue eyes, and had on black eyeliner, black skin-tight jeans, black choker, a black short-sleeved shirt, and a deep crimson jacket. Over his left eye was a tattoo of the Japanese kanji for Love on his forehead. Gaara was known as the school's emo, and he was a closet gay, only Naruto knew this though.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled as he ran up and gave his friend a tackle hug right there on the bus.

"Get off me, Naruto," The dark friend said emotionlessly. Gaara's pale skin flushed a little under the embrace of Naruto's tan arms, but hid it well enough so no one would notice.

Naruto sat happily back by Hinata's side while Gaara sat right next to Sakura and TenTen. TenTen is in tennis and is in Art club. Although most of the group is in sports, all of them, except Kankuro, Ino, and Kiba, are in KonoHigh's GSA-Gay Straight-Alliance.

The bus made the last stretch to KonoHigh's gates when a black sports car past them, more specifically, Itachi Uchiha's car, driving Sasuke-Naruto's ex-best friend friend-to school. Naruto felt his face burn with anger at the Uchiha, yet his heart stab with pain as Sasuke didn't even acknowledge him anymore like he once had.

The bus pulled over by the side of KonoHigh where the coal black bars of the fence around the scarlet red bricked building. Naruto already got the feeling of freedom as the bus wheals screeched and sizzled to a stop. Before the bus had completely came to a stop, Naruto came charging to the door of the bus, always willing to be the first one in school. The reason, no one but Naruto knew, he couldn't even trust this secrete with Hinata. When the doors finally released the blond ball of furry, he was half way to the school's entrance.

"Man, I don't know why that kid doesn't just try out for track." The bus driver sighed as he let the rest go.

"Ha-ha, who wants that fag getting showers with us?" Laughed Koga Saikome.

"Yeah, man, what would happen if we drop the soap!?" Hiroshi Saikome, Koga's twin, asked out of fear. The twins were both in track and we both homophobes.

"AH, SHUT IT, YOU TWO! We know what you do behind closed doors!" Sakura yelled as the two boys bolted away from her rage. Behind her Kiba laughed when he was sure all of the other jocks were out of earshot. "Oh!? What are you laughing about!? You sure were making jokes with those two while Naruto isn't and IS around!"

"Aw, you know it's just an act, Naruto knows that. Don't worry so much, him and I are cool." Kiba tried to smooth over.

First period, language with Kurenai Yuhi-sensei. This class held Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Koga, Ino, and Hinata, along with random people that Naruto never took the time to know. As usual, Naruto tried his best to stay awake, but every time he but his head down to rest on his arm he shot back up and held in a yelp of pain at his burnt swollen arm. _There's one way to stay awake in Language class._ Naruto thought resentfully.

After language was History with Iruka Umino, Naruto's favorite teacher, the closest thing he ever had to a dad, he can never let his guardian that. Naruto was his loudest in this class, trying to gain the attention of his favorite teacher.

"NARUTO! If I have one more outburst from you today, you will have a detention!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

Naruto's face lit up for a second until he remembered…

__

Flashback

"Naruto, I need you home early today. I have somewhere I need to be, don't disappoint me." Kyubi-Sama had said.

End Flashback

Naruto gulped at the thought and sat down, no matter how much he would rather spend time with Iruka, he couldn't take the chance with pissing off his adopted father, Kyubi-Sama. After History was Science with Asuma Sarutobi-Sensei. Shikamaru Nara was in this class as well, but like usual the lazy bum came late. This class held Sakura, Kiba, Hiroshi, Ino, and others, which is exactly as Naruto sees them. To Naruto there are "my friends", "people to protect", and "others" the ones that don't care for him. Koga and Hiroshi are in the "others" file.

It was time for lunch, as much as he loved being in Iruka's class lunch was his absolute favorite period. It was hard for Naruto to eat much at home, he was always busy with something.

Today for lunch he ate two hotdogs, and spilt a salad with Hinata. Naruto, in his housing condition, could only afford and is only allowed to eat ramen and had grown to love it. Kiba ate a hamburger, TenTen had an orange and a salad as well, she was on this vegetarian experiment thing. Rock Lee, a boy who was way over enthusiastic and loved the color green too much, ate some really spicy curry, yet he ate around three bowls of it. Sakura ate just one hamburger, Hinata ate half a salad, since Naruto ate the other half. Gaara, like usual, didn't eat a thing.

"Gaara! For God's fucking sake, eat something!" Naruto yelled over at his emotionless friend, or as everyone thought.

"I'm not hungry." Gaara stated simply.

"Agh! I had it, Gaara, this is, what the third week you've been like this!? You're looking paler than usual, stop on this crazy weight lost thing!" Naruto yelled at him as he shock Gaara by the shoulders. In the end of this little "lecture" Gaara had a brownie stuffed in his mouth and trying his best not to pout, but failing badly.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Kiba slapped Naruto on the stomach, joking around with the blond.

"Whoa, man, that Root Bear went right through me, be right back!" Naruto yelled to his friends as he ran to the bathroom. He waited until everyone had left and went into a stall and coughed out blood, whipping the bit still dripping on his chin on his orange shirt and watched it fade into the background. _That's why I love orange so much._

Naruto sat down on the stall and took off his shirt for a second to see the still scared stomach he had gotten a year after he was adopted by Kyubi. It was a weird mark with a spiral, and symbols coming off it, Kyubi said it was the mark that made Naruto belong to him. Naruto winced as he remember the scorching iron meet with his bare stomach at the fine age of six when him and Kyubi lived on a farm, that first year. The bruise that had gotten the night before now glowed red from Kiba's playful slap.

Naruto put on his shirt and ran into the cafeteria and just as he did a piece of bread smothered in ketchup slapped right against his chest, his shirt. Naruto stared in horror, they had no idea what they had done. This would mean that Naruto would be sent to the nurse, this means that the people would call Kyubi-Sama, and he would be irritated by being disturbed, and he would have to reveal his clean scar. There would be no way of trying to say it was an accident when it was shaped the way it was.

Naruto felt his cheeks and the craved whisker mark scars they held, remembering the last time something like this happened. They were his second mark. Everyone must have noticed his face because suddenly everyone got serious. Naruto realized that his friends, even Kiba were coming to his aid, but they don't know the story, they never knew the story. People started teasing him the day came to this school, he was wearing a short skirt, a long sleeved shirt white shirt, a long haired blond wig, and high heals. He called this his "Sexy Jutsu". It was the outfit Kyubi-Sama once forced him to wear as a punishment, but after that day, it was not supposed to leave the house, so after that day he told Naruto never to do that again, he was 10 years old at the time, but back then, he was straight.

"Dude, Naruto, Dude! Wake up!" Naruto blinked his eyes open to see Kiba's worried face over him. He sat up and saw that he was in the nurse's office with the whole group there.

_When did I get here?_ Naruto's curious blue eyes wondered around the room. There was Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Kiba, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Lee. In the corner of his eyes he saw what looked to be the spiky blue hair of Sasuke walking away.

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto asked sitting up with a grunt.

"We should ask you the same thing, Naruto," Gaara shyly questioned with a forcibly hidden worried tone. "Your stomach? Your arm?"

"I was cooking ramen, and well yeah, I burnt my arm so I sent the pot flying in the air, and well, it came crashing down on my stomach, he-he," Naruto laughed glad that he saves his smarts for when he needs them.

"What about t-that mark, N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata blushed as she looked down at his scar.

"Oh… that… well, you guys know how I'm an orphan, that was from my last dad… the one I was taken away from… I don't really want to talk about it…" _Great, this works great! Now why am I not good at writing stories again?_ Naruto praised himself.

After the kids were sent out the nurse walked over. "Good-afternoon, Naruto," Shizune looked down at the boy.

"Isn't it?" Naruto stated half sarcastically.

"Naruto, you know that I know that you only ever had one family, right?" Naruto gulped, and suddenly, he couldn't contain himself. "Don't tell him!" Tears started to pour uncontrollably out of his sapphire blue eyes.

"What, so is it all from him!?" Shizune gasped. She would never had expected Naruto to be a victim of abuse.

"No, don't tell him that I stained my shirt." Naruto's voice got quieter, but still in a believing tone.

"Oh, why not?" Shizune asked not truly believing the tanned blond.

"Because then I will have to scrub it, he-he, too much work." Naruto put on his best fake smile he had ever played.

"So those tears were fake! You little rat!" She playfully slapped him on the top of the head.

_Yeah, this is my family. My brothers, my sisters, my Dad, my grandma, this is a lot better than home. If only he was still my friend..._

_Sasuke..._

_

* * *

_Next time, Kyubi gets home late and drunk, How will Naruto handle this uncontrold demon on the lose? Next Chapter: Kyubi!

* * *

well I want to know what peoples think, I think I did a pretty good job, don't you think? Mhmm I'm up for ideas if there are any out there. Please. Thanks for reading, cya!


	2. Kyubi!

Hey, here's Chapter 2 of Kyubi-Sama, Please. Thanks for all of the reviews, I'm glad I know so many people liked it. Well enjoy, and tell me what I can do to improve or anything, ok? Well here you go. Oh wait, I forgot about the disclaimer, Naruto?

Naruto: Kit does not own me or anyother characters or my show. Because if she did, I would be bi, which is ok for me, because I still could get Sakura.

Sasuke: You have a problem with liking guys?

Naruto: Dude, I'm not that way!

Sasuke: You want to prove it?

Kit: Ok, let's just end this before Sasuke tries to turn this into a lemon! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: **Kyubi!

Naruto in his ripped black shorts ran around the house cleaning up the bear cans that lay everywhere. The black sleeveless shirt he wore cut off right before the stomach, since Kyubi-Sama likes to see his work. Naruto knew that he had to finish his chores before Kyubi gets home, or he will endure another punishment, hopefully this time it's just no food, he didn't want to barf up blood again like he did today. When normal puke comes up, it's a bit better, but when you puke up blood, it feels like you're empting everything you have.

Just as he got the last dish on the drying rack he heard the apartment door open. Naruto went to the door like he was told to so many times before. There stood, a man with long red messy red hair, scarlet red eyes, black rims around his eyes, a black sleeveless shirt that shows his arms of steal, tight jeans that show his rock hard legs. Naruto gulped and got to his knees, every time he saw Kyubi, his fear grew more.

"Hey, Naru-Chan, can I have a drink, then, then we can play darts, ok?" Kyubi asked as he stumbled back onto the wall.

"Y-yes, Kyubi-Sama." _Oh, great, he's drunk, that's a bad sign. Something went wrong on his date today._ Naruto got up with out any resistance and got Kyubi a drink, knowing that he wanted his sake. As Naruto came in with the sake he slipped on one of Kyubi's shoes that he had kicked off. "Whoa!" Naruto crashed to his knees as the cold drink shattered to the ground. "…no…" Naruto's voice barely was audible.

Kyubi raised himself from the couch. "Naruto, did you just ruin my drink, and my carpet?" Kyubi's face was stone cold. Naruto could feel the daggers of Kyubi's eyes stabbing him in the back. Quickly, Naruto rose to his feet and went to run to clean up the mess, that was until, Kyubi grabbed him by the wrist. "Get back down, there!" Kyubi used his strength and flipped Naruto on his back.

Just as Naruto was about to sit up he felt something sharp at his neck, broken glass from the cup that once held sake. He gulped, _Is Kyubi-Sama going to mark me again? Fine, just do it, do it and get it over with!_ Slowly Naruto felt the glass pull away from his neck, but only to be traced down his chest, until it finally stopped at his stomach. _NO!_

Sweet poured from Naruto's face as he felt the thin piece of glass start to carve into his now, freshly cut skin. Kyubi smiled as he heard a yelp escape Naruto's lips.

Naruto lay straight and still, careful not to breathe too loud, he knew if he got up, the punishment would be worse. Naruto, being the rebel he is, started to slowly push himself back to his feet. Just as he got both of his wobbly feet to balance Kyubi returned.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Kyubi yelled at the 13 year old blonde. Naruto slowly looked up at Kyubi's scarlet eyes.

**--At Tsunade's house**--

"I don't know what Shizune is so worried about, Naruto is too hyper to have any family problems; I feel more sorry for the dad." Tsunade complained as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

On her computer screen came up information on Kyubi. The computer screen showed:

**Name: **

Kyubi Kitsune

**Birth Date:**

Oct. 10th 1981

**Blood Type:**

O

**Place of Birth:**

Konoha's Sarutobi Hospital

**Current age:**

27

Kyubi Kitsune once had a son who mysteriously disappeared and two years afterward he adopted a young orphan named Naruto Uzumaki. So far they have had two encounters with child services for either lack of food, or abuse. Kyubi was convicted innocent both times. Today, Kyubi lives back in his home town after him and his adopted son both lived on a farm.

_"Oh Kami, maybe Shizune had a right to worry so much." Tsunade cursed herself for not thinking of the possibility before._

--**At Naruto's Apartment**--

Naruto slowly rose his face to look up at Kyubi, perhaps a quiet rebel? What ever it was, it didn't last long, because as soon as Naruto's cowering blue eyes looked up at the fearsome blood red eyes of Kyubi-Sama, Kyubi smashed a glass bottle of sake over Naruto's swore head. Naruto was forced back to the ground by the pressure. Kyubi took his steal-toed boot to Naruto's chin so that he is forced to look up again.

"When I get you down, you STAY down," Naruto felt tears start to build up under the coldness of Kyubi-Sama's glare.

"Y-yes, K-Ky-Kyubi-Sama," Naruto coughed out more blood. Naruto was going to stand back up again, since Kyubi's foot was leading his head up so that he got up more. Just as Naruto thought tonight's beating was over he felt the cold steal clash with the right side of his ribcage, sending him crashing into the wall.

As the beating continue, Naruto started thinking that he had to have done something to deserve this, maybe in a past life? That night Naruto passed out on the floor and woke up to the "surprise" of having to clean up his own blood. Naruto limped up the stairs to grab an orange long sleeve jacket, a black short sleeved shirt, and orange baggy pants. Naruto stumbled to the bathroom and slowly and carefully began to peal his clothes off as he worked his way into the shower.

The cold water and a soothing, yet painful sting across his body and his blood stained arm, forehead, and stomach. The blood started to fall from his body, and felt as though he was shedding off some of his skin. Naruto made sure that all of his wounds were gone, which they usually all healed by the next day. Naruto's wounds had always seemed to heal faster than others.

Naruto just got his jacket slipped back on as he heard the bus zoom by him again. "Damn thing! Hey, wait up!" Naruto called for the bus.

Naruto heard a car pull up next to him. The right side window rolled down, to reveal a raven haired boy that haunted Naruto's dreams the night before. Just as Naruto was going to say "Hey Sasuke" he remembered the time that Sasuke left the group.

__

Flashback

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto hugged his best friend.

"Hn, hey, Dobe, stop that."

"But Sasuke, I always hug you," Naruto stared blankly at his friend with curiosity.

"Well, maybe that was before, but now, things are different. You know, you really are annoying, I can't believe I stayed friends with you all this time." Sasuke's voice came usually cold today, and more emotionless.

"What, are you on your man period or something? Come on, what's up with you lately? You've been more distant, you've been pushing me away, what changed?" Naruto's joking voice soon changed to one of seriousness when he noticed Sasuke's look on his face.

Naruto tried again for a hug, trying to cheer up his friend, only to get shoved to the ground by Sasuke.

"Like I said, Naruto, things are different, now, just leave me alone, I don't need you." With that Sasuke turned away with his new friends. They were in the "others" file in Naruto's mind, but now they are in "they stole my friend" file, shortened down to "hate" file.

End Flashback.

Naruto just kept walking on, ignoring the Uchiha's in the car, he'd rather take another beating from Kyubi then to have the pain Sasuke gave him a second time. The next thing the blond knew was there was a hand on his wrist, he was about to snatch his hand away until he was turned to look into Sasuke eyes. Naruto was frozen, that was all that needed to be down, was a look from Sasuke to get Naruto to get a ride to school.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, why the hell did I give in!?_ Naruto's head stirred with anger and self-disappointment all the way to school. When they made it to school, before the car stopped moving, Naruto jumped out, right in front of the school bus that he missed.

Sasuke came calmly walked out after the car had stopped and walked over to Naruto. "So, did you have fun?"

"Oh, lots, you should try it," Naruto said sarcastically, "just make sure it goes a _lot_ faster." Naruto glared at the older, taller boy.

Sasuke suddenly got closer to Naruto, making Naruto's face match Kyubi's crimson hair. Naruto's sky blue eyes widened, as it seemed like Sasuke was leaning in for a kiss.

_No, he couldn't be? Man, if he's going to do it, then just do it already! Wait, this doesn't make sense, he already rejected me!_ Just as that last thought crossed Naruto's head, Sasuke's group came along, and Sasuke smirked as he shoved Naruto back down, flat on his bottom.

"Dude, he really is gay, I can't believe he would believe that you would actually kiss him!" Tyuya laughed as she latched her arm with Sasuke's.

"Man, that was a great idea, heh, the loser." Another one of Sasuke's group laughed.

"Oro-Sensei, would be proud of his favorite student," another one said.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and the group walked away, not even bothering getting up from the ground he was pushed to, for the second time. Naruto felt his heart start to tare once again. He hated that feeling, being betrayed before you even get to get close again.

The bus came up a little later, no one had an idea what just happened. Sasuke made sure that no one knew that he was gay. The richest kid in town, being gay? It was never heard of.

_I'm sorry, Naruto, to be doing this to you… again, but I can't allow us to be as close as we once were. I'm just worried about you. I can't love you, I'm not-I can't be that way. Things were different after a while of you always hugging me… I liked the change… _Sasuke let out a small smirk, forgetting his group-or anyone else for that matter-for his slit remembrance of happiness. _You are so clueless not to notice, but hn, what can I expect for you? Our first kiss was an accident, you saw me as a rival because the girl you liked, liked me. _Sasuke chuckled at the thought of their first kiss,_ He-he, I think I turned you bi._

"Naruto, you idiot, what are you doing sitting on the ground, ugh and in orange clothes? You're just asking to get a stain, aren't you?" Motherly-mode Sakura asked her "little brother".

Naruto looked at the bus as he watch Temari, Kankuro, and finally Gaara come off the bus. They all had the same, expression, fear mixed with pain. It was as bad of a combination as fire and a corpse. Naruto, though Gaara had a very little amount of emotions shown, saw them all. The pain, the confusion, the sorrow, and empty look in his eyes. The same expression Naruto held last night.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked back to Gaara, once again, with the most emotion he ever showed in public. Naruto grabbed Gaara by the hand and drug him to the side of the school, the one where no one would see them. "You idiot, why the hell did you jump out of the moving car? You could've been hurt!" Gaara lecture.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Well anyway, that's beside the point, that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, was it?" Naruto brushed off some of Gaara's overly used eyeliner. Under the thick black lining there was a purple and black burse. "What did your dad do this time?"

**Next Time:**

Naruto has Gaara cornered, they both know the same pain, the both have the same shadow. It's time for Gaara to spill last night's events.** Next Chapter: Demons.**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. Tell me what you think, and does anyone think I should have a lemon in latter chapters? If so, speak now or forever hold your piece, lol. If I decide to add lemons, I will add them in the chapters when Naruto is older. ok? well cya I'm off to work on the third chapter. bye


	3. Demons

Well, hi, it's Kit again, and I'm here to give the story that my fans are all excited over. Thank everyone for the positive reviews, I probably wouldn't be putting chapters up as fast if I didn't have them. Well, enough of my talking, you just want to read the story, well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto any of the characters, beside Koga and Hiroshi.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Demons!

"Well, out with it! What did you father do?" Naruto pushed Gaara a little harder into the scarlet wall of the school.

"He… got pissed, so he meant to just hit lighter than he did, but he doesn't know his own strength at times. You know him…" Gaara's voice stayed soft and quiet.

"Ugh, Gaara, you shouldn't put up with that! He doesn't even care for you, that self-centered," Naruto held himself back from calling Gaara's father a bastard.

Gaara didn't want to believe that his father didn't actually care for him, he didn't want to believe that his father hated him for the simple fact that his mother died when giving birth to him.

_Ugh, all the things I'm telling him I should be doing myself!_ Naruto hated the irony of the saying "easier said than done" because for the simple fact that it was true. Though, if everything was easy, there would be no lessons to learn.

"Hey, Gaara, we need to have a sleep over, my house, this weekend." Gaara's face lightened up a bit. Naruto smiled, he was happy when Gaara showed his emotions, the true ones, everything needs to be let out of it's cage at some point. "Now, there's a smile." Naruto put on his famous smile as he ruffled up Gaara's red hair. The bell rang, so Naruto and Gaara made their way to their first class, Language.

Half-way through the lesson the loudspeaker called for Naruto to come down to Tsunade's-the principal- office. The others and Kiba all "ooo"ed as Naruto packed up his belongings and left the room. Gaara looked up with a concerned look on his face, worrying for Naruto.

"Yes, Granny?" Naruto asked half rudely as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Hi, Brat. Let's just cut to the chase, there is someone I want you to meet." She nodded toward the door and it closed revealing a man with long white hair, about the age of Tsunade, and wore a weird old fashion type kimono.

"Hey, Naruto, my name's Jyraiya, and I will be helping you." The old man said.

"Hmm, okay." Naruto cocked one eyebrow in response. Jyraiya nodded to Tsunade and she left the room.

"Well, Naruto, word on the street is that you are intimidated by your adopted father?" Jyraiya questioned, thoughtfully. Naruto remained silent. "Umm, ok, well then, ugh, let's take a walk, you can talk about what ever you are comfortable in, ok?"

"You mean, we're leaving school grounds?"

--

A half hour later Naruto was happily eating an ice-cream cone, licking off all of the sprinkles first. Jyraiya was the first to start a conversation.

"So, Naruto, how did you get those whiskers?" Jyraiya looked down at the blonde, who had stopped eating his ice-cream cone for a second to think about the question.

"Umm, a demon," Naruto answered the white haired man.

"Is that so? What kind of demon is this?" The man inquired.

"Vicious, powerful, relentless, a kitsune…" Naruto stopped himself before going any farther.

"Ahh, is that so? Are you the only one with this demon?" Naruto chocked his head back in thought for a moment.

"With this one, but no, one of my friends, he also has a demon. His father is so heartless, he hates Gaara because his mother died when giving Gaara birth… It's not fair, it wasn't Gaara's fault." Naruto didn't notice that his hidden words were breaking away from being hidden.

"Really? How so?" Jyraiya paid close attention now.

"Well, he hits Gaara, he doesn't stop. He doesn't see what he has. A smart child, a friendly, fragile boy, not at all as the students in our school think. Gaara is far from emotionless, that's just his mask from his father's deep wounds. He was always afraid of losing anyone close because of how his father treats him. I changed that outlook he had…"

"How did you manage to do that?" Jyraiya leaned in to listen more intently.

"Well, one day I saw that Gaara had cut his wrist, so to show him that he wasn't alone, I cut mine. The pain was intense, though it was gone the next day, and nowhere near as painful as the wounds Yubi-Sama puts on me." Naruto continued, forcibly forgot the "K" on purpose. Jyraiya was interested in how Naruto can refer to someone who cause him so much pain by the word of "Sama".

"Yubi-Sama?" Jyraiya was happy that he was learning more about this blonde, it seems like Naruto could save himself, and even Gaara, if it works out all according to plan.

Naruto froze. "Oh My God! What did I do!?" With that Naruto dropped his ice-cream cone and ran off, not caring where, he just needed to go away. Gaara would never trust him again. He had to get to Gaara, he had to warn him of what just happened. Naruto ran straight to Gaara's house, with no stopping.

Naruto panted as he rested his hands on his knees. _Here I am, outside Gaara's house, he's not here yet. It's only 1:00 P.M. meaning there is a good hour and 20 minutes until school gets out._ Naruto looked up from his watch to see that the front door was ajar. _Huh? That's weird Shukaku-Sama would never leave the door open like that. I wonder what's up._ With that thought in Naruto's one track mind, Naruto made his way up the stairs onto the porch of the Sabaku household.

Naruto pushed the door open and winced as he heard it squeak. He looked around, it was dark there was not a light on to be found, Naruto closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. "Hmm, he must've been in a hurry for work this morning, aw oh well. I'm sure Shukaku-Sama won't mind me making myself at home until Gaara gets here." Naruto stated aloud to himself. Naruto made himself a cup of ramen and plopped down on the living room's pitch black couch. "Man, I missed this place!"

The black lavender couch matches most of the family, considering it hold a punk teenage girl, an emo 13 year old boy, and an almost goth father. Naruto propped his feet up on the wooden coffee table.

_I wonder where Naruto is. He never usually misses the after school bus. Maybe he went home early?_ Gaara stared out the bus's window as the first stop of the afternoon was coming into sight, his street.

"Come on, Gaara, we're home." Temari called. With the eldest leaving the bus the Sabaku boys got off.

Gaara slugged his way up the stairs to his room while carrying his oversized tan backpack. He ran his pale hand over his crimson hair as he started to think about how Naruto's day must have been. _"Hey, Gaara, we need to have a sleep over, my house, this weekend." Naruto's face beamed down at me with such a caring look, but I know he doesn't feel the way I do…_ Gaara let out a disappointed sigh as he continued to trough up the stairs. This was about as much emotion that he'd let out even in his own home.

Once Gaara made it up the stairs he took a left went three doors down the hallway and opened the door that said "Here Sleeps The Demon, Leave Alone", his room. After 13 years of his father calling him a demon, Gaara seemed to have adopted it as a nickname. As he creaked open the scarlet wooden door, he heard something come from behind its walls.

Gaara slowly inched him self in and held his book bag over his head since the door was unlocked when he got there, he expected that someone broke in. Gaara saw a figure wrapped up in his covers, on his bed. Carefully the red head crept silently toward the person in his bed. Just as he was going to slam his rather heavy backpack down, the figure turn over on its back and it turned out to be Naruto, sleeping peacefully. Gaara almost felt guilty that he was about to wake up the sleeping blonde in such a peaceful rest, but questions had to be asked.

Naruto awoken by a gentle shake on the shoulder, cautious to any sudden contact with his body. Naruto learned to always be on his toes when sleeping, Kyubi had taught him that painful lesson. Naruto sleepy eyes changed from the dull red-purple they were when he just had woken until the energy jumped back into them, changing them back to their bright sapphire selves.

"Oh, hey, Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stretched out with a loud yawn.

"Um, it's called I live here, this is my house remember?" Gaara reminded with a forced attitude.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, your front door was open." Naruto replied as he acted as though it was nothing. Naruto hopped out of the black and red bed as he went to look for his shoes.

"So you thought it would be ok to just walk in as if _you_ own the place?" Gaara lectured. He probably trying to get back for that brownie business yesterday. "Wait, what do you mean the door was open?" Gaara question just as he noticed those words.

Naruto explained what happened with that Jyraiya person, and how he ran here to warn Gaara. Then how when he got here the front door was open and how he got in. When Naruto tells everything, he tells _everything_ to Gaara or Hinata.

"And then I opened my eyes everything was red then I looked up and there you were!" Naruto smiled at his over exaggerated version of the story.

"Ok, ok, I get it, but was it necessary for you to tell me about your dream about you and Sasuke almost kissed?" Gaara did his best to hide the jealousy that was filling his head.

"Yesss, it was a good dream!" Naruto smiled being clueless this time. Give him a break, he just woke up.

Gaara just sighed and ruffled up Naruto's lemon blonde hair. "You really are hopeless, sometimes, Naruto-kun." Gaara couldn't help but let a smirk up as Naruto's giant smiled returned to his face. "Good thing it's Friday."

"Oh yeah, you have to sleep over my house, call your dad, ask!" Naruto yelled. Naruto bolted for one of the four house phones as Gaara took out his cell phone. Naruto was not allowed to have a cell phone.

Gaara's cell phone rang for what felt like an eternity, with no answer. "Hmm, that's odd, my father always answers his cell-phone."

"Well, maybe he's busy, you know he has to work a lot for you to afford to live in the Suna part of town, and to afford this mansion? Do you think this money grows on trees?" Naruto babbled on,

"Hmm, maybe it does," Gaara commented in his usual emotionless voice, but with a hint of sarcasm.

"GAARA! Get down here!" Temari's voice boomed throughout the hallways.

Naruto and Gaara both took there leave of the room as the raced down the spiraling stairs.

"Hello, I'm guessing you are all the Sabaku kids?" A man in a Japanese police uniform asked. Temari nodded for all of them, including Naruto, who was close enough to be family.

"Ok, I understand that your father was the head of the police force, but it seems like he has been having illegal meetings with the mass murder, Orochimaru. Well, today, things got a little out of hand…" He looked around to see all of the shocked faces, even one on Gaara. "Well, let's just say, it didn't end pretty. Your father is in the hospital… with a 50 chance of living, with a surgery that only as a 45 chance of survival. Even if we go through with the surgery and he heals perfectly, he still will still serve 15 to 20 years in prison."

"What exactly did our dad do?" Kankuro blurted out, interrupting the officer.

"Well, he faces, child-endangerment charges and charges with working with a murderer. Apparently there were six adolescents working under Orochimaru's control." The officer added.

"Now, we need you all to stay with someone tonight because we have to search this house for any evidence. Now, any ideas of where you can stay for the night?"

"I can stay at Sakura's or TenTen's." Temari assured.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kiba got my back since I saved him in his first fight." Kankuro chimed in, wishing he could say his girlfriend, Ino's house instead.

"His first what?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I believe I can stay at Naruto's," Gaara told, saving Kankuro from getting arrested himself.

Gaara packed up all some of his clothes, toothbrush, and an extra hoody. Naruto hung up the phone he was talking on. Gaara gave him a questioning look.

"Yup, it's all a go." Naruto confirmed.

The two grabbed a bus from the mansion to the apartment buildings, where Naruto lived. The two rode in silence, Naruto tried to think of something to break the silence, to cheer up his depressed friend. Naruto sighed in defeat as he moved over next to Gaara and placed his right arm around the redhead's shoulders. Gaara jumped a little from the unexpected action, but soon eased into the warm feeling of Naruto's strong arm.

"Gaara, a little word of advice," Gaara looked up to Naruto who didn't turn to him, "don't look into Kyubi-Sama's eyes, and as I told you all of the other times you slept over: if anything strange seems to be going up with Kyubi-Sama… run." Naruto's voice was unusually calm, serious, and quite as he spoke. Naruto normally wouldn't have worried about Kyubi going abusive with friends over, but lately the beatings have been growing more frequent, more brutal.

Gaara nodded in response as the bus edged closer to the apartment buildings, Naruto's own personal hell.

_Next time: Gaara sleeps over Naruto's house, emotions take over, and another date with Kyubi went wrong. _**Next time**: Bloody Kiss.

* * *

Well, I said I was working on the 3rd chapter, tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this far. **NOTE TO THOSE WHO WANT THE SASUNARU:** This is a highschool fic so the the main couple comes later.


	4. Bloody Kiss

Hey, this is Kit, I would like to thank all of my readers for the the review and support for me to continue. Here is the forth chapter of Kyubi-Sama, Please.

Narutoisuke: POOR NARU! -Hugs Naruto and Gaara-

Gaara: -glares-

Naruto: Relax Gaara, wait... Why is her name "Narutoisuke"?? WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M AN UKE!?

Kit: Because you usually are, in yaoi at least.

Narutoisuke: -punches Kyubi-

Kit: There, you got your wish, Narutoisuke. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Bloody Kiss

Naruto and Gaara sit quietly down in Naruto's basement staring at nothing in particular. The blonde still senses that something is up with Gaara.

"Sooo, well, a lot happened today, didn't it?" Naruto looked around trying to break the silence.

"Yup," came the only word from Gaara's mouth.

Naruto got aggravated by the lack of noise so he thought for a moment until a mischievous smile spread across his lips. Gaara looked over at him with an eyebrow cocked in confusion, only to be pushed back to the tan couch bed that they were sitting on. Naruto's evil smile grew as he pushed the redhead back farther into the soft material until finally, he was pinning the other boy.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be the uke?" Naruto's smile couldn't get any bigger at this moment.

Gaara's face was almost matching his hair, but he would be damned if he was going to sit there while Naruto called him an uke. Gaara was just about to try to rebel when he just realized that Naruto referred to a couple's situation and his face became as red as his hair. Naruto's face seemed almost flirtatious, making Gaara fluster even more, if possible.

"Awe, no wonder red is your favorite color, Gaara, you look cute in it." Naruto smirked as he watch Gaara change to a whole new shade of red. "Cute, I think I'm going to call that shade, Gaara-red." Naruto chuckled as the boy under him started to squirm from total embarrassment. _He-he, I'm so evil. Hmm, let's see how red I can make him go, hehehe._ Naruto thought to himself as a flash of mischievous curiosity came to his eyes.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped up as he saw Kyubi standing on the stairs.

"Kyu-Kyubi-Sama! It's not what it seems, we-I- were-was just y-you know me-messing around." Naruto's face almost matched Gaara's at this point.

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Kyubi yelled at the blonde. Kyubi jumped down the stairs to where to two boys were standing. "I know what kids do these days, it's like gender don't matter!" Kyubi raged on.

"That's because it doesn't." Naruto's voice came almost inaudible. Naruto tried to be strong, for Gaara. Kyubi's eyes intensified, glaring down at the younger boys.

"Ugh, where had all my hard work gone? That hard work, you know how hard it is? To keep up raising a stupid little brat that rebels at me like this? Oh, you just don't get it, Naru-Chan, you belong to me, you do as I say. Is that right?" Kyubi's voice came out as though he was joking, but it was serious. Naruto gulped, trying to stay strong was going to get him killed.

"Yes, Kyubi-Sama." Naruto whispered.

"What was that?"

Naruto let out a defeated sigh, "Yes, Kyubi-Sama, I belong to you."

"Good, now, let's just remind you… oh, and your little boyfriend can learn, too." Kyubi's lips formed into the most demonic smile that you could ever see. Kyubi grabbed the lamp that stood on the table behind him and yanked it off so that it came crashing down on the top of Naruto's head. Naruto fell to his hand and knees and the next thing he knew, the cord was around his neck. The crimson fluent was oozing down the sides of Naruto's head and retraced his whisker scars on the way to his chin. Gaara stared in horror, paralyzed by an unimaginable fear he had never yet encountered. Naruto groaned as Kyubi stepped on the wound of the head. Kyubi dipped his foot down so that the steal part was jabbing the red mesh on the top of Naruto's head, causing the boy to double over in pain as tears start to find their ways out of his, now, dull blue eyes.

Gaara couldn't watch this any longer, he yanked a golf club from Kyubi's golf set. Gaara raised to club high above his head as Kyubi's attention was on the blonde victim. Gaara used all of his force and slammed the thin object overtop of Kyubi's head. Kyubi let go of his hold of Naruto's neck, which he was carving into with the cord as he turned his attention to the redhead. Naruto heaved has he tried to breathe in all the air at once, trying to regain the color in his now snow-white face.

Gaara held the club, not liking at all what this man had done to Naruto. Kyubi just smiled back at Gaara.

"So, we have a brave one in the house, now, huh?" Kyubi smirk has he showed his sharpened teeth. Kyubi raised his fist to strike the redheaded closet-gay. Just as the fist was about to meet its target Naruto moved in the way so that it busted his lip open. Naruto didn't budge.

"Leave him alone. Kyubi-Sama, Please. Not tonight, he's not the one who defied you, he doesn't know your rules, it's my fault, so I should be dealt the punishment, but, Kyubi-Sama, please, not in a friend's presence." Naruto got down on his knees, "Kyubi-Sama, please?"

"Hmm, well, since you are right about that, ok, but your punishment will be double the amount it should've been tonight, got that?" Kyubi commanded more than asked.

"Yes, Kyubi-Sama." With that Kyubi left the basement to the boys.

When Naruto was sure he heard the door at the top of the stairs click shut, he let the tears pour out and mix with the taste of his blood on his lip. Gaara felt helpless to help his friend in need. Gaara did the only thing that he could think of to try to cheer the boy up.

Gaara knelt in front of Naruto, as the tears started to decease. Naruto wiped the tears away as he started to stand to clean up his blood, like he had done so many times before that it became a habit.

"Naruto…" Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Naruto looked back at him with pain filled eyes, the most pain Gaara had ever seen in him. Now that Gaara stood there staring into the eyes of the boy whom he had grown to like… maybe even love, and noticed that the pain that shown brightly in them now, had always been there, since the first day he met Naruto. Naruto helped Gaara figure out who he really was, and for that, he was thankful.

"Gaara…" Naruto stared back for a few moments, but then turned away, "not right now." Naruto whispered so low that Gaara could barely hear him. "If Kyubi-Sama sees, there would be no more stopping him… and beside," Naruto smirked at the redhead, "with you, _I'm_ the seme." Gaara wanted to pout, but Naruto's weakened self made him unable to show any emotion except the ones that Naruto and he shared.

Naruto was sitting on his knees scrubbing the blood from the bronze colored carpet, and Gaara couldn't take his eyes off Naruto's lip, that was still oozing out blood, much to Naruto's dissatisfaction, since he hates the taste of blood. Naruto said that it tastes like steal, and greatly dislikes that taste. Gaara, on the other hand, loved the taste, it was something he got addicted to when he used to cut. Suddenly, Gaara grabbed the hand that Naruto was scrubbing with which made Naruto look up at him. Gaara then took this chance to move forward and lock his pale lips with Naruto's tan bloody lips. Naruto returned the kiss softly, but eventually took over. Gaara was falling in love with this feeling, his first actual kiss, and a kiss with Naruto at that. The redhead slipped his tongue so that it licked the blood off of Naruto's lip. The blonde opened his mouth a little and Gaara soon felt Naruto's tongue against his, pushing it back into his mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss and saw that Gaara's face was redder than the blood on the orange-loving teen's head. Gaara almost dove in for another kiss when Naruto stopped him by putting his fingers to Gaara's mouth.

"Gaara, not now, I'm not ready, and you, you're not ready for this either." Naruto's voice came out soft as the redhead slowly drew his face away from Naruto's. Naruto sighed as he looked down at Gaara's disappointed face and bent down and gave him another kiss, this time pushing Gaara back onto the ground. Gaara's face heated up again when his back hit the ground, but disliked the fact that Naruto stopped the kiss as soon as he was laying.

"So… does that mean…?" Gaara questioned without another word.

"I don't know, I think we should wait, Gaara. I don't want you to get to dependant on me… life is too short to get attached to someone who isn't meant for this world forever." Naruto looked down to the carpet. Gaara gave him a confused look.

"If life is so short, then why not give it a shot? I mean, you did just kiss me…" Gaara's voice came a little louder, revealing more emotion than he had originally planned.

"Well, if one of us moves on, or has an disastrous accident, the other would be left to suffer." Gaara realized that Naruto was referring to Kyubi's abusive ways. A pain stabbed at Gaara's heart realized that Naruto had accepted death if it when it was to come. Naruto prepared himself for that day, thinking it would come soon.

"B-but, but, we can't just sit here and wait, we don't know what's to happen, how could you say that we're not ready? That we could get hurt, don't think things that could happen, think of the things that would happen if we were together…" Gaara blushed at his own words for it was the first time he had said that to could be together.

Naruto simply slid his hand down the side of Gaara's cheek, making him flush and softly kissed his forehead. "Not yet."

Later the two boys lay on the fold out couch and Naruto held the fragile Gaara in his arms. Gaara wished that the night would never end, for when it did, he knew it would never happen again. Slowly Naruto withdrew his arms from around the other boy's waist only for Gaara to pull tighter at his shoulders, trying to get closer and wanting the sudden chill to go away.

_Only tonight, Gaara, I will give you what you want, only tonight. We can't be like this again… my heart belongs to Sasuke already, that damn bastard. It's temping, but you know the same pain as I do, you don't know when you can let go yet, if you were to lose my heart, I don't know how you would take it. For your protection. I do love you, too. Good-night, my friend. Things can never be the same again._

Slowly Naruto rewrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer, laying his lips on the redhead's forehead on the tattoo. Gaara nuzzled close to Naruto's neck and softly kissed it in return. A light pink streak found its way across Naruto's face.

"So, tomorrow is when I wake up from this dream?" Gaara's low voice suddenly came.

"Everyone wakes up at some point, but we can just live this peace for one night." Naruto resented the idea of anyone getting as close as Sasuke got to him, he doesn't want to relive that pain, and doesn't want someone to live it as well.

Naruto took one last look at Gaara's closed eyes as the boy drifted to sleep. Slowly, Naruto's eyelids closed like a curtain as he drifted off into his dreamless sleep.

**Next Time:** A certain raven haired boy decides to sneak off to meet up with a certain Naruto? What happens when Naruto becomes Orochimaru's next target? Well Find out on the next chapter. **Next time:** You Idoit!

**

* * *

**Well, there you go, the forth and hardest chapter there was to write. And yes, I will forfill wishes if they are requested. Well, c'ya, please review. Bye. Still Waiting for SasuNaru? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. You Idiot!

Well, hi, it's Kit again, and I'm here to give the story that my fans are all excited over. Thank everyone for the positive reviews, I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner but I was short on ideas. Well, enough of my talking, you just want to read the story, well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto any of the characters, beside Koga and Hiroshi.

* * *

Chapter 5: You Idiot!

Temari came to pick Gaara up early. The thunder roared outside as a streak of lighting cut the clouds in half. Gaara left with fear ever present in his eyes, Temari thought the boy had caught a cold, but he just caught a glimpse of what Naruto had to endure. Naruto put on his mask as he always did with his friends as they drove off. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Kyubi put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, causing him to shiver. Naruto turned around into the house with Kyubi right on his tail.

"Don't worry, Naru-Chan, you don't get your punishment, yet." Kyubi smiled evilly. He planned on making Naruto work all day until the point of exhaustion before beating him.

Naruto got on his hands and knees as he cleaned up more from last night's punishment. The blonde's arms felt as though they were going to fall off by lunch time.

"Well, Naruto, I'm going out with Anko tonight, again." Kyubi announced, "So this means that you will be off punishment if we don't fight to day."

Naruto gulped, Anko was a really hard person not to fight with. Things weren't looking positive for the young blonde. Kyubi tossed him a dishrag and told him to get to work. Naruto drug his feet up the stairs as he went to put on his work clothes, the black scratched up shorts, and the stomach-showing black sleeveless shirt. Naruto sighed as he slipped the shirt over his bare chest. It's true, some days Naruto would tell Kyubi that he had detention so he could go sparring with Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Choji. Choji was addicted to food and his stomach showed for it. Choji is Shikamaru's best friend. It was strange how a chubby boy could be friends with the skinniest boy in the grade. Naruto looked in the mirror for a bit longer, admiring his abs that he had earned while fighting with the football players, though Shikamaru usually challenged his brain more than his brawn.

"Man, why does it seem like I'm living some sort of Cinderella thing!?" Naruto yelled out in frustration as he scrubbed the kitchen floor.

--

"Well, my students, I have a new plan for you, I know you all are still kind of new to this, but I think it's time for you to test out your new skills," came a snake-like voice from the shadows.

"Well, what is it, Orochimaru-Sama?" The rude Kidomaru asked the pale man with long coal black hair.

"Well, we have a new… target as you say, and this is too easy to send out Kabuto," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, who is it!?" Sakon finally shouted as his brother got irritated.

"Well, it's a young Naruto Uzumaki," Orochimaru evilly chuckled.

"What the hell!? That kid? You're right THAT'S TOO EASY!" Kidomaru yelled.

"Are you questioning me, Kidomaru?" With that Kidomaru shut up.

--

"Damn chores, damn Kyubi, damn house, damn orphanage… Damn Kyubi!" Naruto shouted out in frustration.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Naruto's heart beat fast, what would Kyubi be doing home this early. Wait a second, that doesn't sound like Kyubi's voice, it sounds like… Naruto jumped up to see a certain onyx eyed Uchiha leaning against front door. "…Sasuke…" Naruto's voice came out in a small whisper.

"What's up, idiot?" Sasuke greeted with his teasing smirk across his lips.

"What are you doing here, how'd you get in?" Naruto's words started to come out fast, clashing together, not making too much sense.

"Well, mostly I came to warn you, but am I not allowed to visit my friends?" Sasuke continued to hold that smirk.

"What the hell did you just say? You left the group, you said we can't be friends, you said that things had changed!" Naruto couldn't help his emotions at this point.

"You idiot, they did change," Sasuke started walking closer to the younger boy, "and I was confused on why. It was so awkward to be friends with you, so I stopped being your friend to sort out those changes." Naruto gulped, Sasuke was right in front of him now. "You really are such a clueless idiot." Sasuke's had his thumb on Naruto's chin and his fingers on the side of the blonde's face, locking him to the position so he can't move his head away from Sasuke's gaze.

No way, this can't be… is he going to? No, he's just going to do what he did last time. Naruto started to glare at the taller boy.

"Hn, actually, you think too much, just by looking at your eyes, I know what you're thinking, idiot." With that Sasuke locked his lips with Naruto's for a shocking moment. Naruto was shocked at first, but slowly gave into the pressure of the pale lips on his.

"Wait, what did you want to warn me about?" Naruto questioned as he broke way from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke groaned not really wanting to tell the blonde. "Eh, Orochimaru… eh he wants you dead…"

"What the hell? What'd I ever do to him? How do you know this?" Naruto almost shouted.

"Well, remember when I said that I stopped being your friend because I was confused and wanted to clear my head… well I joined up with him… and he said that he'd stop me from having those confusing thoughts, but they didn't stop, every time I saw you, they came back. Then when my teammates saw me almost kiss you, they thought it was a joke… Orochimaru knows that I really wanted to. So basically this is my fault for this. That's why I avoided you, because if I let the emotions take over, he would have you killed," Sasuke took a pause to see what Naruto's response would be.

Naruto shook his head, unable to expect this. "No, you have to be lying, because I thought the Sasuke I knew would know that I don't care about my life as long as I live it happily until it ends." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, you might not care about it, but I do, and so Gaara and all of your other friends." Sasuke's voice got a little rougher when he said Gaara's name, though he would never admit it, but how Naruto acted around Gaara made him a little, just a little-Sasuke wouldn't let it be more than just a little-jealous because Gaara took what he once had and what he could've had.

"Wait a second, that's why you kept pushing me away!? To not hurt me!? You're the idiot! Pushing me away hurts more than what would happen if you didn't!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"If I was still pushing you away, would I kiss you?" Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something but he couldn't think of a comeback. Sasuke smirked as he bent down and locked his lips to Naruto's and dove his tongue into the blonde's surprised mouth.

All Naruto emotions: anger, rage, pain, confusion, all went away I that moment, he just wanted to enjoy it. It wasn't long until Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sas-Sasuke, whoa, I nev-never would have guessed it," Naruto panted as their lips separated. Soon Naruto's lips curved into a smile.

"Well, Naruto, I finally figured out that they would never go away, so how could I fight a battle I would never win?" Sasuke gave the smaller boy one of his rare, caring smiles.

"Um..." Naruto blushed after realizing that Sasuke's arms were around his bare waist. Naruto broke out of Sasuke's embrace as he remembered the past once more. "What are you planning this time to hurt me?" Anger started to fill the young boy's voice.

"Naruto, I guess it would be very hard to convince you of anything after all I put you through… but I'm going to try." Naruto's face still looked un-ensuring at the older boy. Sasuke gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I guess I damaged you too much to have what was once mine back, am I right? Well, then, I guess this is good-bye, again, my old friend."

Naruto took those words into consideration. Wasn't the reason I rejected Gaara because my stupid heart belonged to this bastard… I had to have wanted him to take it, right? Am I willing to let it slip through my fingers for a second time? That settled it in Naruto's mind. As the boy started walking away Naruto plugged forward and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder turning the boy around. As soon as Naruto could see Sasuke's lips he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him forcibly. Sasuke smirked under the pressure and wrapped his arms around the waist of the tan boy and took control.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was on the couch being pinned by Sasuke. He didn't know when or how Sasuke did it, but that only made him blush more.

"See, you really are the uke I used to always call you," Sasuke snickered. "Wait a second, what's with this getup anyway?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the younger boy up and down, unpinning him.

"Uhh… it's nothing..." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke looked down at the scar and the felt the bump on Naruto's head from the night before, "That Kyubi person did this to you, didn't he? You were cursing him and the orphanage off when I got here. He's the father that did this to you, and don't say your old father did this because you already told me two years ago that you never knew who your real father was!"

Naruto started looking around to avoid the Uchiha's reading gaze. "Well uh… Kyubi-Sama… he kind of uh… let his temper get the best of him sometimes?" Naruto didn't want Sasuke to know about the abuse and "punishments" he receives. Just as he thought about Kyubi he remembered what happened when Kyubi walked in when he was pinning Gaara and thought if Kyubi saw this it would be much worse.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from the couch and away from the boy who was standing over top of him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"If Kyubi-Sama walked in and we were like that… it's not safe to be like that here, I should know." Naruto felt his heart race as he thought of what Kyubi would do to him.

"So I was right, Gaara did claim those lips of yours," Sasuke whispered as he walked toward Naruto.

"Sasuke! Did you not hear what I just said? It's not safe to do that here!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I have to claim what's mine," Sasuke said starting to pin the boy to the wall, "and besides, what would happen?"

"Kyubi-Sama will get mad… he'll umm… I don't know what he'll do this time, but I'm sure it wouldn't be pretty. Maybe the T.V. this time… or a dinner plate… the golf club… I don't know, I don't want to get hurt again." Tears started to flood out of his sapphire eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll make sure he can't harm you again." Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I just wanted to be sure what would happen; I wanted you to tell me if Kyubi did that or not, looks like I got my answer."

"That was harsh, dude." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the taller boy. "So does this mean…"

"Only if you want it to," Sasuke said as he claimed Naruto's lips as his own once again.

**Next time:** So now that Naruto's and Sasuke's secrete relationship has started, where does it go from here? What if Sasuke gets sick of seeing Naruto coming to him about Kyubi's actions?** Find out next time in:** Painful Betrayal.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner, I barely had ideas for this. For you action fans, I'm sorry I couldn't fit in some of Kyubi's punishments, but hey, let's give Naruto a break for once, right? Well thanks for reading. C'ya!


	6. Painful Betrayal

Well, hi, it's Kit again, well, I'm sorry to say that this may be my last chapter of this story, I'm debating to have one last chapter before I go into the sequal _Love and War_. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto any of the characters, beside Koga and Hiroshi.

* * *

Chapter 6: Painful Betrayal

So it's been a few months-the school year was almost over in fact-since the day were Naruto and Sasuke made their relationship "official" though they hide it from most of Naruto's friends. Sasuke still hangs out with the Sound Five. Naruto started not to mind Kyubi's punishments because he was actually happy with his live. A few times he actually stood up when Kyubi told him to stay down, but this only caused the beatings to become increasingly more severe on the young blond. Sasuke, certainly, took notice to this.

"So, loser, how'd you get that mark, let me guess the ramen fell on you again?" Sasuke joked with his "friends".

Naruto pretended to look hurt by these words as he looked down at his scorched red hand. "Yeah, clumsy me," Naruto laughed off the way he usually would. Sasuke glared his eyes down on the blond, as if taking it offensively, but really getting pissed that the 27 year old.

After school, Sasuke walked up to Naruto after his bodyguards have left to talk to him. "Yo, Naruto, what's up?" Sasuke asked in the empty parking lot.

"Hey, Sasuke-koi," Naruto greeted with a hug, "nothing much, just waiting for you." Sasuke's irritated expression did not settle easily in Naruto's stomach, "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"You're hand," he glared down at the work of none other than Kyubi himself, "that damned demon, always hurting you, and I see that it's been getting worse." Naruto stiffened as Sasuke traced the scorched and cut part behind Naruto's neck. Because Naruto was wearing his favorite jacket that had a large color he would never had imagined that someone would notice-but then again, he didn't know that Sasuke wanted to claim his neck next.

Sasuke's cold pale hand was abnormally gentle on the smaller boy's neck, showing the soft side that no one else had had the privilege to see.

"Sasuke, you worry too much," Naruto's crystal eyes reflected the pain that also held in Sasuke's eyes, "I'm breathing, so I'm fine. If I can walk, let's be happy with that, ok?"

Sasuke glared down at Naruto, his eyebrows furrowing into a narrow position. "No, do you see me having to put up with abuse? Do you think that this is normal?" Sasuke's voice rose with his fury.

"I know it's not… normal… but… dealing with it keeps me here. I can't be anything but thankful to Kyubi-Sama, without him…" Naruto was broke off.

--"You would be safe, and out of harm!" Sasuke intervened, his black eyes darkening.

"But, I wouldn't be with you…" Naruto's voice came out in a low whisper.

"You idiot, maybe I'm not as safe as you think I am, hell, I work for the guy that wants you killed!" Sasuke's emotions flung out in blindness.

"All the more reason you are safe," Naruto started to gain confidence, "you don't let him get to me, you can give me information before the rest of the boneheads know the orders! You-"

"I was told you kill you myself…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, with shock and horror, there was no way that Sasuke would do that, was there?

"You should never trust me, Naruto, I betrayed you before, what made you think that I wouldn't do it again?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with fearful eyes, moving back and forth studying his face for a trace-any trace-of a lie. Sasuke's usually emotionless face was unreadable, even for the boy who knew him the most.

"But what about Itachi, you trust him… even after you found out that he burnt down that house were your parents slept! He burned them alive!" Naruto's was shaky, uneven.

"They never found out what happened!" Sasuke's voice became cold in an instant, the reminder of that painfully depressing day in the rain. Perfect, this will be a lot easier, sorry, Naruto, there's no turning back now…

Naruto froze for a moment with shock at Sasuke's outburst, and looked down ashamed. Tears started to find their way into the broken blonde's eyes. "Well, whatever, like it matters! This time I'll let Kyubi kill me! I won't bother getting up!"

Sasuke struggled not to let the hurt flash through his eyes, failing, but Naruto was still too broken to even notice, blinded by his own tears that disobeyed him. A clap of thunder roared through the air. Cold drops of water started to pour down on the two boys, shaking the one that feared thunder, and lighting up the dark eyes with the flashes. Naruto started shaking, unable to control himself, the thunder clapped again, sending him falling to the pavement in fear. The storm and heartbreak was too much for the blond to take.

Sasuke, again, struggled to keep his emotionless state of mind, trying hard not to just pull the smaller boy into a protective hug and make it all go away, but if Naruto knew what Sasuke was planning, he would hate him anyway.

With that thought in his head, Sasuke turned around getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Naruto choked out painfully.

"It's better this way." Sasuke started to walk away leaving the blonde shattered on the ground.

Naruto struggled to his feet, and was running to keep Sasuke's pace when lightning lit up the sky. Naruto dove forward with fear and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"Don't leave…" Naruto choked on the golf ball in his throat, trying to control the tears. "Itachi is picking you up…"

"Itachi's late, I can walk."

"But the storm…"

"A little rain doesn't bother me."

Thunder clapped in the sky again, making Naruto let go to hold himself. Sasuke looked back, this scene reminded him too much of when Sakura broke down in front of him when he was still a part of the group, except she was holding on to him. Sasuke tired to hold in the pain that was about to blow his cover. It's for the best. He reminded himself.

"Naruto, just leave, it's over. You live happily enough; now go back to your dumpster. I don't care about…" Sasuke hesitated looking at Naruto's pained face, "about what happens to you." It's for the best… his mind repeated, for him… he added mentally.

"FINE, LIKE I COULD CARE! THANKS, I ALREADY KNEW I WASN'T WORTH IT!" Naruto yelled as tears flooded from his deep blue eyes. The blond turned away and ran for home, the rain beating down on him and his footsteps beating on his ears as if the ground was a drum.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! I should've known! It was too good to be true. Naruto's orange jacket was a light brown by the time he reached his apartment. Naruto whipped his eyes and took off his soaked jacket before he took a step into the house, he noticed that Kyubi's car was already parked outside. The fire red sports car had glistened as the lightning flashed again. The blond dashed into the apartment as soon as he unlocked the door.

In the house sat Anko and Kyubi, they were on the couch watching T.V. Wow, looks like I get a break today…

"So, how was your day today, Son?" Kyubi asked as he looked back at Naruto. Even though this attitude was fake; Naruto still couldn't help but feel happy when Kyubi actually called him son. Naruto slipped back on his jacket and sat next to Kyubi.

"Oh, the usual, I had to help Iruka-Sensei with a few things before I left and I missed the bus." Naruto explained. "Oh, and it's nice to see you again, Anko-Sama." Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto," Anko said with her sheepish smile, "I believe this is my first time in your house, Kyubi, so do you mind if Naruto shows me to the bathroom?"

"No, of course not, go ahead, Naruto." Naruto happily smiled as he stood up and helped Anko up as well. He loved when Kyubi brought a girlfriend home because that's when Kyubi had on his best act-thought it's just that an act.

Anko nodded to Naruto as she closed the door behind her. Naruto waited in the hallway to escort her back when she was done. Naruto shuffled his weight on his feet impatiently as he waited for Anko, if he was lucky and this went well, there would be no beatings tonight. His eyes widened as he heard the shower curtains open. She doesn't want a shower, does she? Should I tell Kyubi-Sama about this? Did I clean it this morning!? Naruto's hand started shaking.

The sound of the toilet flushing surrounded the hallway as the sink turned on. "Well, that was most certainly refreshing." She laughed.

"Why did the shower curtains open, Anko-Sama?" Naruto asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh, that? My foot taped hit the curtain while I was using the toilet, you know… a girl thing," Anko blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, that!" Naruto's face light up red as he remembered about that in health class. "Sorry, I should've not jumped to conclusions!" He bowed in apology.

"Ah don't-" Anko's statement was cut short by her cell phone's ring tone. "Hello? Hmm, yeah… his neck? Are you sure?... So maybe it wasn't a complete waste… You sure we're going to need that… I'll have to get more information first… yeah, don't worry, this isn't over yet… yeah, sayonara."

"What was that all about, Anko-Sama?" Naruto questioned with his one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, apparently my older brother broke his neck, that was the hospital," Anko stated indifferently.

"WHOA, YOUR BROTHER? SHOULDN'T YOU GET TO THE HOSPITAL!?" Naruto started swinging his arms around dramatically as he yelled.

"No, we were never that close, but if I do, I need a ride, and a fast one."

Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and was about to drag her down stairs but he just happened to grab her with his burnt hand. She turn her hand over and took hold of his wrist carefully.

"Well, it looks like we have our own victim here, don't we? We should definitely tell Kyubi about this." The blue eyes on Naruto grew into the size of dinner plates as he thought of what Kyubi would do. In his sudden fear he shot his head to look back at the stairs that lead to the living room. Anko's eyes widened at the swollen cut on the back of Naruto's neck. She grabbed Naruto and ran down the stairs dragging him behind her. Kyubi stood up with a confused face as he looked up to Anko as her eyes narrowed at him.

"What is it, Anko, Hun?" Kyubi question while his confusion was starting to flicker to anger.

"Kyubi Kitsune, did you harm this boy?" Anko narrowed her eyes at him, "He has a cut on the back of his neck, that could only be made by a fine steak knife and no emo boy would cut the back of their neck then burn themselves."

Kyubi chuckled at her questions, "Heh, nice, but how could you prove it, you have nothing against me," his smile widened and his red eyes started to glow when the lightning flashed from outside. "You can't prove anything, you're only one person."

"So, I guess you're agreeing to it, huh?" Anko took a knife out of her pocket and held it at Naruto's neck. She licked the knife and held it closer to Naruto's throat.

"Ha! Like I haven't done that before, and yes I'm agreeing to it."

"Kyubi Kitsune, by penalty of law, you are under arrest for child-endangerment, abuse, and intent of murder." Anko held out a badge as she released Naruto.

"Too bad no one is going to be able to do anything about it," Kyubi took a gun out from under the couch, "I always have one just in case." He pointed the gun to Anko and was about to shoot when the door behind Anko slammed to the ground.

"We got you now, Kyubi, there is no need to try and run your apartment is surrounded." Naruto looked up to see the white haired old man standing there with three other cops.

Kyubi shot some of his bullets but the three men wearing masks avoided them and guarded with a metal shield.

"Jyraiya-Sama, how did you know? I didn't call for back up." Anko looked up confused at the old man.

"We got a call from the same person as earlier, this time he was mad that we didn't listen to him, we have all the right to be mad at ourselves for not coming sooner."

Kyubi was wrestled into the cop car with the hand cups too tight around his wrists due to all the struggling.

"Naruto, we also heard that Orochimaru was after you… Boy, you can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you? Well, not that it's anything to laugh about, but anyway, you will need to come with us, we don't know how long you'll be gone, but we need to keep you away from this city, I'll be with you, don't worry, kid."

"Oh, great, I get to spend who knows how long with this perv!" Naruto yell out in sarcasm.

"Oh, and what do you think you're talking about? I just saved you from that mad man, and you're going to call me a pervert?"

"Yeah, of course those days I've spent with you and don't think I didn't notice you looking at those girls' asses as they walked by! Oh and the, 'well I just want to be sure they are safe, women like that nowadays don't know who they may run into.'" Naruto quoted mocking Jyraiya's voice, "when we were on the roof tops looking down at the women walking by."

"You know, I should probably have you arrested, Jyraiya." Anko growled as her eyebrows twitched.

After an hour or so of the police investigating the Kitsune household Naruto was put into a cop car and drove away from the town he loved. As the car drove off Naruto looked out the back window and saw Sasuke, in the ice cold rain leaning against his apartment with a pained expression. Then it finally clicked, the fight, the hidden pain, the holding back, Sasuke called them… Sasuke's words echoed in Naruto's spinning head as he saw the boy of his dreams stalk off into the misty weather.

"It's better off this way."

* * *

**NOTE TO THE READERS:**

I'm having a vote to either A. make one more chapter,

_or_

B. go straight to the continuation story called _Love and War._

Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner, I had a vaction and my mind was very bussy with my own problems. Well, thanks for reading, bye.


End file.
